In recent years, touch apparatuses have been widely used in many electronic devices such as mobile phones, computer display panels, touch screens, satellite navigation devices, digital cameras, etc. Examples of touch apparatuses include a mutual capacitive touch control device and a self-capacitive touch control device. In a mutual capacitive touch control device, the touch electrode can be a touch scanning electrode (Tx), whereas the touch sensing electrode (Rx) can be disposed on the color filter substrate. In a self-capacitive touch control device, the touch electrode can achieve touch control function alone.
When a finger of a user performs touch control functions on a touch panel, electrostatic charges accumulate on the touch panel. When the electrostatic charges are transmitted to the touch electrode, the touch control functions may be affected.